My Little Juggernaut
by Lord Dark Horn
Summary: Andrew Fuller, leader of the Juggernaut squad is sent to Equestria after his team was killed before an important mission. He must now cope with talking magical ponies and two goddesses who have fallen for him while protecting them from the inevitable return of Queen Chrysalis and her changleing army. Lemons ensured for later chapters...may take time depending on how story goes.
1. Shit happens

**My Little Juggernaut**

**By Prince Midnight or Lord Dark Horn**

**Author notes:**

**Hay there bronies and pegasisters so this is my first story and right now I am kind of nervous so if you don't like it, then you don't need to read it. Also, I accept all reviews so that I may try to learn from any mistakes that may do…as long as it isn't any hate review from haters who are just hating. Well, ENJOY! **^_^

(_This is thought_)

(This is speech)

US Heavy Assault Juggernaut team.

Operation: Toxic Paradise

Location: Currently deployed in Russia

Mission objective: Search for and Retrieve samples of a deadly nerve gas known as NOVA 6

Team members:

Andrew Fuller Status: Team Leader, Rank: Captain

Mike Ferris Status: Second in command, Rank: Lieutenant

Brandon Flowers Status: Bombs Expert, Rank: Sergeant

Arnold Johnson Status: New Recruit, Rank: Sergeant

"Are you guys ready for this?" Asked Andrew as he loaded up his M60 with grip and red dot sight.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Replied Mike while he was strapping on his helmet.

"I ain't so sure I'm ready for this guys. I mean I just got out of training and now I'm already gonna go out there only to take a face full of lead in a suit that's so darn heavy you can barely even run in it?" Arnold asked as he was just sitting there starring into his helmets visor.

"Suck it up and quit being such a pussy Arnold. JEEZ! Sometimes I wonder why you even wanted to join us from the beginning to start with! You should have known that we would be going through some crazy shit when we're out there in the heat of the battle." Brandon yelled while he was inspecting his gun.

"No one asked you Brandon so shut the fuck up and go climb a tree or something!" Arnold yelled back at him.

"The two of you better shut up or I'll have the general kick you two off the team when we get back after the mission! It's things like this that will get you killed out there on the battle field! So stop acting like children and man up already, we're almost there!" Andrew shouted to the two who were acting like spoil brats instead of killing machines.

YES SIR! Replied both men who were now ready to proceed with the mission at hand, except for Arnold who was still having second thoughts.

"Thirty seconds to the landing zone." A voice said over a hidden speaker.

(Twenty Five seconds later)

"INCOMING ENEMY SAM! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Yelled the voice over the speaker.

"Shit! Everybody get down!" Andrew shouted.

There was loud explosion that erupted at the back of the Black Hawk helicopter when the SAM missile came in contact with the rear propeller as the helicopter was sent into a death spin downwards. CRASH!

The helicopter slammed with tremendous force as three bodies were thrown fifteen feet from the impact zone. It was a good five minutes before any of the bodies began to move.

"FFFFUUCK. Damn…what the hell." A voice said as one of the bodies began to slowly rise. It was Andrew.

Apparently being team leader of the Juggernaut squad he wore the toughest armor that could be made with a fusion of Kevlar and Titanium. His suit was only slightly burnt but nothing too serious.

"That was one hell of a bumpy ride. I hope the other guys are alright." Andrew said as he picked up his weapon and moved over to the other body that was seven feet from him. What he saw shocked him beyond words. The body he saw before him was Mike's. His suit was burnt beyond use and the smell of burning flesh filled the air around Mike's body. Luckly for Andrew he had his helmet on before the crash so he didn't smell any of that horrible aroma.

"Mike. No. NO, NO, NO, NO! DAMNIT! I swear onto god that I will make them pay for what they did you. I'll kill every last one of them if I have to and if it means dying then so be it! THEY. WILL. NOT. GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Andrew sweared under his mask.

"I, I gotta find the others. Man I hope they're alright."

Andrew began to scout the area while staying alert if in the case any enemy soldiers were sent out to kill any survivors of the crash. He found Arnold's body but there was no sign of life. Andrew removed Arnold's helmet and checked his pulse…it was confirmed that Arnold was KIA.

"The basterds, another man down." Andrew muttered.

He then began his search for Brandon but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Maybe he's in the copter. Hopefully alive." Andrew said with hope in his voice.

He then moved toward the downed heli to see if he was in it but before he could even get close enough to the wreckage it blew up with a loud explosion that knocked Andrew off his feet.

"Mother fucker! BRANDON!"

All what was heard was the sound of the flames that engulfed the helicopter and the groans of burning metal. His entire team was killed and what made it worse for him was that they were all killed before the mission even began.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Andrew let out a sigh and picked himself up.

"No time to mourn over they're deaths, they were all fine soldiers and at least we all got to spend some time together. I can't allow anything to delay me any further, I have to continue the mission." Andrew told himself as he walked away from the crash site.

As he was walking along while keeping an eye out for any enemy patrol he stumbled upon the enemy base with the very SAM that killed his team. Andrew slowly made his way around the base without being spotted by any guards that were patrolling the base and moved towards the SAM that was situated at the north eastern side of the base. When he got to it he pulled out two packs of C4 and attached them to the SAM turret and as quickly and as quietly as he could made his way to the western side of the camp.

"Time to blow this thing unto kingdom come." Andrew said to no one in particular.

Whoosh! An enemy soldier had spotted him and opened fire on his position.

"SHIT! I gotta blow it now! Andrew said as he pressed the bomb trigger setting off the explosives at the same time killing multiple enemy troops who were using the SAM turret for cover.

"HAHA! That's how you do it! Now time kill these basterds." Andrew said and ran out from his position and opened fire on the enemy. He was half way through with them when another whooshing sound snapped him out of his happy place and this one was louder than the last. It was a missile fired from an RPG just a few feet from were he was.

"DAMN, RPG! A single hit from one if those and I'm dead!" He then opened fire on the enemy RPG but before the Russian soldier died he fired his last missile that hit right between under Andrew's feet and he was sent flying through the air and came crashing down HARD. Right before he blacked out he noticed his body being engulfed in a bright light and then everything went black.

**Not too bad if I must say so myself for the first chapter don't any of you think? I hope you all liked it and reviewed, favorited, and or followed my story. Next chapter will be out very soon. Later **


	2. A strange place

**Author notes:**

**I'm back with yet another chapter for My Little Juggernaut. Lots of you peeps have been asking me for our hero to keep his armor and keep it intact but I can't…kidding, kidding don't worry. He'll keep it for quite a while so don't worry. Ok, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**

**End author notes…and I should have put that in the first chapter as well.**

**End author notes, again. :-/**

_(This is thought)_

(This is speech)

"_Voices. I hear voices. Am I dead? T-these voices…they sound like my parents but…no it can't be, my parents are dead…but I hear more than just the two them…I hear…six…they all sound like…girls…but…there weren't any girls anywhere near me…"_

"Urg, what's going on? What happened? W-where am I? A forest? That's good…wait…WHAT! I wasn't in a damned forest. The last time I checked I was at a Russian base killing the fuckers and then, then I was almost killed by that damned RPG…and know I'm in the middle of some damn forest? I guess I won't get any answers by just sitting here like an idiot." Andrew said while slowly getting to his feet and taking in his surroundings.

"The hell happened back there? Lets see…I was making my way from the crash site and then I found that Russian base and then, then I blew up the SAM sight and I started to mow them down and then…and then that damned RPG that almost hit me and, and then everything going black…but not before my body started to glow white before I fell unconscious…but that still doesn't explain how I ended up here." He said to himself.

"ROAR! AAHHHH!" Multiple voices rang out from out of nowhere along with what sounded like a lion's roar.

"The hell! I guess I'll have to find out later because it sounds like someone…no, a few people needs my help! They didn't sound too far. Sounds like it came from…over there!" Andrew said as he quickly sprinted in the direction that he heard the screams come from but what was suppose to be a full speed sprint was only a mild jog due to the heavily armored suit he wore.

"Shit this thing is fucking heavy, but I can't stop now! They need my help!" Andrew said as he climbed over a fallen tree to were he saw a clearing in the short distance and what he thought was the lion that he heard. When he ran through a few more bushes and came to the clearing he saw something that would take all logic and just throw it out the window.

"THE FUCK IS THAT?!" He shouted as he saw a lion with wings and a scorpion tail standing in front of him along with six different colored…horses? No ponies, they were too small to be horses. One was purple with a dark blue mane that had a pink stripe running through the middle with the same for it's tail as well as having a horn on it's head. It also had what looked like stars on her flank. The other one beside the purple pony also had a horn but was white with a fabulously azure colored mane and tail that were in a curled fashion. It also had a picture on it's flank but this one was different. It was the picture of three diamonds. Then there was a cyan colored pony with a…rainbow colored mane and tail! This one sported wings and it had a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of it. There was another one with wings and was a lightly yellow colored and it's mane and tail was a cute baby pink color and it had what looked like three butterflies on it's flank. This one was hiding behind the cyan one and an orange colored pony with a blond mane and tail that were both tied up in a "pony tail" fashion and had what looked like freckles on each of it's cheeks and a…hat? This pony had the picture of three bright and juicy looking apples on it's flank. And lastly, one that was pink colored with a slightly darker colored mane and tail that were in a puffy like way, almost like cotton candy and it had three balloons on it's flank. One being yellow and the other two being blue. Andrew was only able to get a good look at that one for a few seconds because it decided to move away from the other ponies and went somewhere into the forest and also because of the beast that heard him and turned to face it's new pray but froze up for a few seconds when it saw Andrew. The Manticore looked a bit surprised along with a small hint of fear when it saw this strange being before it. It quickly regained it's concentration when it saw Andrew move a strange looking stick in front of it and brought it up to what the Manticore thought was it's face.

"ROAR!" It let out a mighty roar and charged at Andrew. Andrew saw this and opened fire at the beast but some how it was able to move out of the way in time to avoid the deadly storm of bullets that missed and hit a few trees behind where the Manticore was. The bullets hit one of the trees very close to where the ponies where standing but they were too surprised by this strange being before them that was now trying to protect them from the Manticore to even notice how close death had come to them.

"W-what is that?" Asked the lightly colored yellow pony in a soft voice that was barely audible who was cowering behind two of the other ponies.

"Ah don't know sugercube, but I'm more worried about it just charging on in there all willy-nilly like some crazy bull on a rampage on a early Monday mornin. " Said the orange colored pony in a western ascent.

"Well I say that we should help it out if it's trying to help us! What do you say AJ? Wanna help me, uh, help it? Said the cyan colored pony who was standing on it's hind legs while throwing punches with it's front ones.

"If'n it means not standing here doin nothin then count me in! Replied the orange pony and they both galloped off towards the fight between the Manticore and what ever that other thing was.

"Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack wait! It could be dangerous!" The purple pony shouted to the other two who had already ran off to help this strange creature.

"URRG! I just don't understand those two sometimes! Rarity, I want you to stay here and protect FlutterShy and yourself if incase the Manticore decides to attack any of you two!" The purple pony said to the white colored pony as she galloped off to help her friends.

"Of coarse darling. Come along FlutterShy, lets go find somewhere safe to hide while they deal with that nasty beast." Said the white pony in an English like accent who was Rarity.

"O-ok." Replied the light yellow colored pony who was FlutterShy.

The two of them quickly moved from the combat zone to a few bushes that were near the area.

**(Near the bushes)**

"Ohhh, but if I go in there then I'll get my mane all covered up in twigs and leaves!" Rarity whined while standing beside the bush that FlutterShy was currently hiding in.

"But Twilight said for us t-to hide s-somewhere safe from that M-Manticore Rarity." FlutterShy told Rarity while she was spectating the fierce battle before her.

**Back to the battle…**

"DIE ALREADY!" Andrew shouted as he tried shooting the Manticore that was somehow able to avoid most of his bullets.

"This fucking just won't keep still long enough so that I could pop it full of lead! And these ponies who keep getting in my way isn't making it any easier either! GET OUT OF THE WAY! Andrew shouted as he was trying to shoot the Manticore while trying his best to avoid hitting any of the ponies that jumped in to help him.

"To hell with this! I'll just use my knife, it'll be easier too! He said and pulled out a large knife that was at least seven inches long.

"Hoo-Wee, that's a BIG knife you got there mister." Apple Jack said to Andrew after she kicked the Manticore squarely in the face causing the beast to roar in pain and take a few steps back.

"Y-you can talk!" Andrew shouted in disbelief at the orange mare that he confirmed to be female because of her voice.

"Why sure ah can. Why couldn't I?" She asked him while keeping her eyes on the prize that was the Manticore before her.

"Well, where I come from ponies can't talk, fly or do what ever the purple one over there is doing with her horn glowing and that piece of wood floating beside her." He said.

"You mean magic? We got that all over the place and the purple one is my friend Twilight and she's a Unicorn Pony and as for the one with wings, she's also my friend and she's a Pegasus Pony and her name's Rainbow Dash and I'm Apple Jack and I'm an Earth Pony and what's your name and what in-tarnation are you? AJ asked as she then decided to get a good look at what this thing was that was trying it's best to help them. It was strange looking to her. The stuff she saw was unlike anything she had ever seen, especially the long metal like stick it had on it's back that made a loud noise when a light came from the long thin end of it.

"If you must know, my name is Andrew Fuller and I'm a human and the team leader of The Juggernaut squad that isn't to be messed with, mind you." He said to AJ as he then charged at the beast while leaving AJ dumb founded at what she had heard. Now what in Celestia's name is a Juggernaut and what's a human? She asked herself.

Andrew had ran up to the beast that was too busy dealing with the rainbow colored mane pony who was Rainbow Dash and he saw an opening when the Manticore left it's chest wide open and unprotected and he took the opportunity to lung his knife with all the strength that he had squarely into the chest of the Manticore literally cutting it's heart in half due to the size of the blade while it was too distracted with Rainbow Dash who was bombarding it with endless kicks to the head from above to even notice what Andrew had done until it was too late.

"ROAR!" The beast let out it's final roar as it fell to the ground with the knife plunged all the way into it's chest that was now leaking blood onto the forest floor.

"Dead, finally." The soldier said to both himself and the surrounding ponies as all signs of life left the beasts body.

"Y-you killed it. You killed a Manticore with only a single knife and all by yourself so fast!" Rainbow said in both shock and astonishment.

"Well yeah. If I didn't it would have killed YOU and your friends and possibly me if I didn't." He said in an almost mater-oh-fact voice with a hint of annoyance as he then pulled the knife out of the beasts chest and proceeded to clean it.

"That-was-so-AWSOME-the-way-you-just-came-in-and-stopped-that-meanypants-of-a-Manticore-from-gobbling-us-up-like-we-were-some-kind-of-pony-buffet! The pink colored pony that disappeared earlier said so fast that Andrew almost didn't understand what she was saying as she just came out of nowhere and was right up in Andrew's face that he had a o.0 face on under his helmet.

"GAAASP!" The pink pony gasped loudly for all of the other ponies to hear as fast as she came she was gone leaving behind a pink dust cloud that looked like her.

"Uhh? What was that about? Andrew asked while his brain was still trying to register what happened.

"That was just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." Replied Twilight as she walked up to Andrew who still seemed to be in a bit of a daze. She came up to about his crouch in height and close to his waist with her horn.

"Pinkie Pie? I haven't heard that name since my ex-girlfriend and she was one hell of a bitch." Andrew said in response as he then put his now clean knife away.

All of the ponies squinted their eyes for a second at the foul language that Andrew used. Apparently that kind of language was either not allowed or was no longer used.

"Please don't use those kind of words. They sound so uncivilized and don't use them especially when the Princesses are present." Rarity said to Andrew with an irritated look on her face.

"Yes. Please don't use that kind of language in front of anypony or the Princesses and especially in front of any of the foals or my younger sister." AJ also said putting her two bits in.

"Well if that's over and done with, lets get into introductions now shall we?" Asked Twilight.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends." She said as she waved a hoof to the others that were present except for FlutterShy who was still hiding in the bushes cowering because of the dead Manticore that was just a few feet from where she was.

"Could you please excuse me for a second?" Andrew said and moved over to where the timid Pegasus was hiding and crouched down in hopes of not scaring her more than she already was and said in the most soothing and caring voice that he could. "Hey there little one."

"EEEK!" She said as she covered her face in her main and half yelled. "P-please don't h-hurt me!"

"Now why would I want to hurt you…oh, it's because I killed that…thing over there, is it? Andrew asked still not trying to be too intimidating towards the scared Pegasus but wasn't working out so good.

"M-maybe." Was all he got as a response from the occupied bush in front of him.

Andrew let out a sigh and decided to do something he didn't want to do just yet. He removed his helmet and placed it beside him and spoke up. "Look. I don't mean you or any of your friends any type of harm, ok? If I wanted to hurt any of you then would I have saved you and your friends from that…thing? He said as he looked into the bush at the eyes that were staring back at him slowly examining his face or what could be seen of it because although he took off his helmet he still had on what looked like a ski mask. So all that she could see was his eyes and a strange metal like plating over his right eye that were the strangest thing that she had ever seen. His left eye was a slightly dark blue color while his left one was what got her attention. It was blood red and it had a deep scar that was slightly visible due to the metal plating that ran over it. To FlutterShy, it was both fascinating and a bit scary at the same time to her.

"You don't have to worry about anything, ok? I won't hurt you or any of your friends. What's your name?" Andrew asked the slightly less scared pony.

"M-my name is FlutterShy." She said almost inaudibly.

"I'm sorry but, I didn't get that. Could you please repeat that for me?" He asked.

"M-my name is FlutterShy." She said once again quietly.

"URRG! Her name's FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow shouted startling both Shy and Andrew.

"Oh. Well that's a nice name. Mine is Andrew Fuller." He spoke to the Pegasus that slowly and carefully came out from the bush that she was hiding in.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Andrew asked the shy pony who nodded in response while still hiding her face in her main.

"Ok then! So what's your name then?" He asked the cyan pony even though he already knew what her name was. He decided to put his helmet back on before turning to face the other ponies.

"The name's RAINDOW DASH and I'm only THE best and fastest flyer in ALL of Equestria." She replied while putting a hoof to her chest in a fashion of pride and greatness.

"Equestria? Don't you mean earth?" Andrew asked shocked that he was in a whole different world.

"Where's Earth?" Twilight asked as she had a pencil and notepad floating in front of her that she seem to have taken out of nowhere.

"_I can already tell that she's the book worm of the group."_ Andrew thought to himself.

"Maybe we could talk about this later? What I really want to do is to get out of this forest before more of those…things show up." He said while looking at the body of the dead Manticore.

"You mean the Manticore? I suppose you're right but before that let's finish our introductions. Twilight said as she magically made the pencil and notepad disappear.

"WOW! How did you do that?" Andrew asked.

"Do what? Magic? Every Unicorn and Alicorn can do it. Didn't you know that?" She both replied and asked.

"No. My world doesn't have magical, flying, talking ponies…or multicolored ones for that matter or even Alicorns. They're just a myth." They all gasped at what he said.

"A world without magic?! How do you even survive?" Twilight asked shocked.

"That sounds just dreadful!" Rarity whined.

"And you said that none of the ponies on your planet can talk, fly OR have as many colors as we have? That sounds so BORING!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"I agree with RD on that one. It does sound boring. Sounds like all that you'd do was just sit around doing nothin whole day." AJ said agreeing with Rainbow.

"Now I didn't say that we just sit around doing nothing. Infact, it's far from that but lets leave it at that." He said in response.

"So how do you survive?" Twilight asked again.

"Technology." Was all that he said.

"Techno-what? You lost me there sugercube." AJ said.

"Why not let us talk about this later, ok? How about we get through introductions and get the hell out of this place." Andrew said as looked around the slightly dark forest.

"What? Oh, oh right. Sorry about that, lets start from the beginning shall we? My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends." She said as she waved a hoof at the ponies that were around her. **A/N: AGAIN!**

"That's Rainbow Dash and as she said, THE bestest and fastest flyer in ALL of Equestria." She said in a mimicking voice and gained a glare from RD that Twilight ignored.

"This is Rarity and she is our towns fashion designer." Twilight said pointing a hoof to Rarity.

"Please don't point Twilight, it isn't polite." Rarity said as she walked up to Andrew and held out a hoof.

"Oh. Sorry." Twilight said in response.

"It's ok Twilight. No harm done. So, my name is Rarity and I am our towns humbled fashionista as Twilight kindly pointed out. Thank you very much, and it is a pleasure to meet a new friend." She said to Andrew.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Rarity." Andrew said as he gently took a hold of Rarity's hoof and brought it up to where his lips were suppose to be but instead it was his helmet. Rarity knew what he did and complimented him.

"My, my what a gentle colt he is." She said and allowed Andrew to release her hoof but not before letting out a slight giggle.

"Ok. You've met me, Rarity and Rainbow Dash now lets introduce you to Apple Jack who is the proud owner of Sweet Apple Acres" Twilight said pointing to the orange mare.

"Thanks Twilight. It's a pleasure to meet ya there mister Andrew and as Twilight said I am THE proud owner of Sweet Apple Acres along with my big brother and little sister Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom and lets not forget my sweet old Granny Smith who has been looking over us for many years yes sir'e. We also sell some of THE best apples in all of Pony Ville too and when we get back I'll give you free basket of our finest apples for savin our hides back there." AJ said as she relentlessly shook Andrew's hand to the point that the others thought that she would tear it clean off.

"It's also nice to meet you too and thanks." He replied while holding the hand that AJ had assaulted with one hell of a hand shake.

"_Damn she's strong!" _Andrew thought.

Now all who was left was that pink pony but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey? What about the pink one, Pinkie Pie was it? Where'd she run off to?" Andrew asked looking around for any sign of the pink pony but she was no where in site.

"You'll see when we get back to town. By the way Andrew, what are you?" Asked Twilight.

"Like I said before Twilight, lets leave the questions until we get back to…what was your town's name?" He asked back.

"Pony Ville." They all said in unison before they all laughed at what just happened except for Andrew who was simply staring at them.

"_I can already tell that I'm going to like it here." _He thought to himself with a smile on his face. They all then set off towards Pony Ville.

**DAYUM! Now that was a LONG chapter! My story will probably be going like that with a mix of short and long chapters but what the heck. As long as I can make them to the best of my abilities and have all of you ponies out there reading it and enjoy yourselves. And I'll stop talking now. Later. ^_^**


	3. Preparations

**Author Notes:**

**I just wanted to say that I am very sorry for taking so long to update. I was asked to help in preparations for a friends wedding so the next chapter(s) may take a bit longer to come out. Sorry for any inconvenience. Now…where were we?**

_(This is thought)_

(This is speech)

"Ok, let me get this straight. You all have two Princesses that can raise the sun and the moon every morning and night and their names are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and they are Alicorns that you say are rare and are when heard of they are usually royalty?" Andrew asked for the fifth time annoying Twilight in the process.

"YES! How many times do I have to say it!" She yelled at him.

"Only once. I'm not deaf you know." He replied with a smug grin under his helmet.

"_Wow, I haven't had this much fun in like…ever! Was my life always having to be serious and emotionless? Jeez, at least I know that I won't be going back to my old self EVER again thanks to these cheerful little ponies. I'm still wondering about does Princesses though. If they are so powerful that they are even immortal and they even have the power to raise and lower the sun AND the moon then I hope I don't make a bad impression in front of them." _Andrew thought to himself as they were making head way towards Pony Ville. But unknown to him, the mane six though walking along with him were having there own little conversation regarding Andrew.

"Hey Twilight? Do you think it is a good idea to just waltz right on into town with this guy looking like that? Even I get the creeps by the way he's dressed."

Rainbow Dash whispered to Twilight.

"I-I didn't even think about that. I was so caught up on wanting to learn more about him that I didn't even bother to notice." Twilight replied shamefully to RD.

"Do you notice now?" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow's right on that one Twi. We just can't walk into the middle of town all willy-nilly with this guy. He's likely to scare everypony or worse! He could be run out of town by an angry mob!" AJ said a little above a whisper and was immediately hushed by all her friends that were listening and hoping that Andrew hadn't heard any of that.

"It's unlikely that would happen Apple Jack, but if it does I think we would have to worry more about the angry mob from becoming the ones that are run out of town instead of Andrew. I mean you all saw how he…killed that Manticore, am I correct? I don't think Andrew would be the type who would go down without a fight no matter how much of a gentle colt he is." Rarity said as she noted every detail of the strange style of suit that Andrew wore. To her it was both strange and alluring at the same time and a bit stylish, only a bit.

"Hmm, this may be a problem. I know!" Twilight almost shouted and was hushed by all of her friends.

"Sorry. I know just how to get him into town without causing much of a commotion. I'll send a letter to Princess Celestia informing her about our amazing discovery in the Ever Free forest and maybe I'll see if she could find a solution to it. In the meantime do all of you think you could keep him occupied until then?" Twilight said and asked.

"And just exactly how do you want us to do that? We don't even know what he likes to do." Rainbow replied to Twilight's demand.

"Try some small talk. Anything to keep him out of town for at least twenty to thirty minutes…how about if you all stop by FlutterShy's house for a while and get some rest as well? Are you ok with that FlutterShy?" Twilight then asked the shy Pegasus.

"Oh, well if you're all really tired and need to rest for a while then that's fine." She replied while looking down and kicking the dirt with her hoof.

"Thanks FlutterShy!" Twilight said and quickened her pace so that she could walk along side the hardened soldier.

"Andrew?" She asked.

"Hm?" She got as a response.

"Is it ok if I run along up ahead to get a few things ready for when you get to town. What I mean is don't you think all the other ponies are going to be a bit scared of you if you just pop right out of nowhere?" She asked him as she tried to see his eyes through his visor.

"You're probably right. I don't really look that friendly either in this thing, do I?" He asked while waving a hand over most of his body.

"What do you mean by that? GASP! Are you saying that what I am looking at right now isn't really you?! Are you wearing some kind of a bug shell or something?" Twilight asked with excitement in her voice.

"Not exactly. Just wait until we all get to Pony Ville and I'll explain everything to you to the best of my abilities, ok?" Andrew said in a annoyed and tired tone.

"_Piece of shit armor is so damn heavy! Oh well, I guess I can't complain since it has saved my life more times than I can count." _Andrew thought while taking in the sites and noticing how the forest was becoming less dense with each step that he took.

"Oh by the way, I told the others to stop by FlutterShy's cottage for a while to get some rest. Why don't you stop by FlutterShy's cottage for some rest as well? It's just up ahead by the entrance of the Ever Free forest." Twilight said and then galloped off towards Pony Ville to send her letter to Princess Celestia.

"Um, ok then? If you say so." Andrew replied giving the purple pony a perplexed look as she galloped off.

**(At Pony Ville)**

The small town of Pony Ville was bristling with life as Earth, Pegasus and Unicorn ponies were going about their daily lives without a care in the world. It was a small town in a little valley that was not too far from Cantorlot, a city on the side of a mountain at a shit hell of an angle with a castle that reached for the skies that also housed the two rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia and her younger sister Princess Luna. **(But I'll explain Cantorlot and the Princess's when we get to it)**

In the Pony Ville market mares and stallions of all sizes and colors were at work while some of the fillies and colts were at school and others were out playing and having fun under the warm afternoon sun while a certain purple Unicorn was heading towards the towns library that she both owned and lived in.

"Spike! Spike? Where is he?" Twilight asked herself as she entered the library.

"I'm upstairs Twilight!" A very young male voice answered.

Twilight then walked to and then up the stairs where she heard the voice. When she got to a door at the end of a short hall way she gently pushed it open because it was slightly open and if incase anypony was behind it they wouldn't get hurt. When she pushed the door completely open she took a few steps forward and looked around her room that was fairly large. It had a double queen sized bed along with a small basket that was big enough for medium sized dog to sleep in but it wasn't for a dog. Twilight heard grunting that came from a closet to her right and moved over to it. She opened the closet door to see a small dragon that was moving a box that was about his size to a corner where some other boxes were. Spike was a small dragon that came up to Twilight in height to about her chest. He had light purple scales on most of his body and a light green color of scales that ran from his bottom jaw to his belly and to the tip of under his tale that was shaped like an arrow. He also had green spikes that ran from the top of his head to his tail and he had some small feather like things on the sides of his head where he should have had ears. His eyes were almost the same color of green like the spikes on his back. Spike was Twilight's number one assistant and he was almost like a little brother to her.

"Spike? What were you doing up here in the closet? I thought you were cleaning the shelves down stairs." Asked Twilight.

"I was when I had to get another cloth because the first one that I was using tore so I came up here another but when I opened the closet door almost everything just came crashing down so I decided to clean up." Spike replied to Twilight's question while putting some bottles back in their places.

Hm, I wonder how'd that happen? Oh well as long as you cleaned it up I'm thankful for that." She said to Spike with a smile gaining a "You're welcome." from the young dragon.

"By the way, what did you want?" Spike asked Twilight.

"I wanted you to send a letter to Princess Celestia telling her that we found a strange creature in the Ever Free forest that protected us from a Manticore that almost had us for lunch." Twilight replied as if it was nothing. Spike went wide eye at what she said because although Twilight may think of Spike as a brother he sees her as his mother who raised him from since he was hatched from his egg.

"You've really got to be more careful Twilight. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Spike said to Twilight while thinking of what he would have done if he had lost Twilight. **(And what he's thinking ain't pretty either…naa I'm just messin with ya)**

"Thank you for caring so much about me Spike" Twilight said giving the young dragon a warm smile.

Spike then got a piece of paper that Twilight uses whenever she would send letters to Princess Celestia. He also got a quill and waited to hear what Twilight wanted to say.

"Ready when you are Twilight." Spike said to signal that he was ready.

"Ok."

Dear Princess Celestia,

I am writing this letter to you to inform you that while me and my friends were out in the Ever Free forest we came across this strange creature that walks on two legs and is just as intelligent as us. Who knows, he could be far more intelligent than we think he is. He saved us from a Manticore that had attacked us and now he is currently staying at FlutterShy's cottage so that me, Pinkie Pie and Spike can get things ready for when he gets into town. I was hoping that if you have any spare time could you please come to Pony Ville and maybe say a speech so that the ponies don't over react when they see him. They are very nice but are a bit weary of strangers, especially if it isn't another pony.

Your ever faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle

And with that said Spike immediately rolled up the paper into a neat scroll and sent it to Celestia in a green puff of fire that didn't burn the letter but instead sent to Celestia. A few minutes later Spike burped up another green puff of fire and along came with it a letter. Celestia had replied to them. Twilight then used her magic to take a hold of the letter and opened it and began to read it aloud so that Spike could hear it too.

Dear Twilight,

I shall be arriving in a short while. I will also bring Luna along so that we can both see this being for ourselves.

Your mentor,

Princess Celestia

"Well now that, that has been taken care of do you want to go over to Sugar Cube Corner to help Pinkie Pie with the decorations for the party Spike?" She asked the eager little dragon who was already standing by the front door as of he knew that she was going to ask that.

**(The Sugar Cube Corner)**

As Twilight and Spike who was riding on her back were walking towards the Sugar Cube Corner they saw a pink blur enter the building almost too fast for their eyes to see.

"Looks like Pinkie has already started. Leys see how much she's already done and see if we could help out in anyway if she isn't finished already." Spike said laughing a bit.

They both walked up to the front door of the Sugar Cube Corner that looked like a giant ginger bread house and even smelled like one. Of coarse it wasn't real though because if it was a swarm of parasprites and other what-not's would of devoured the place a LONG time ago. Twilight pushed the door open and the sound of a bell was heard that signals the arrival of a customer. She stepped in with Spike getting off her back and taking in the sight before them. The entire place was set and ready for the party. All what was needed was the Welcome to Pony Ville cake and it would be complete. At the moment Pinkie Pie suddenly popped out from behind the counter yelling "HELLO!" as loud as she could that was almost deafening along with the very cake that was needed. She carried the cake over to the table where some other snacks and drinks were.

"P-Pinkie? You did all of this by yourself? Wow. I'm impressed!" Twilight complimented the pink, playful and energetic mare.

"I didn't do ALL of it, Gummy helped too. He put all of the balloons up right where you see them! Gummy' the best!" Pinkie said and a small reptile bites on to Pinkie's tail.

Gummy is a little alligator that was green as the grass and he has two purple eye's that blink at different times and look in different directions. **Like Derpy! XD** He has no teeth hence the name "Gummy". And he also likes to bite onto Pinkie's tail and just hang on there for no apparent reason.

"SOO…do you think Andrew' gonna like the party that we'll throw for him? Oh I hope he likes it because everypony likes my parties because what pony wouldn't like my parties? THEIR THE BEST! So what did you what Twilight?" She said giving Twilight the biggest smile that she could which wouldn't be a surprise because it's HUGE.

"I…we…what?" Twilight just couldn't find anything legible to say.

"Did you come to help me with the party decorations? That's so nice of you but it's all finished…wait just a sec…**Pinkie goes to fix a few balloons that were out of place**…now it's done."

"Ok? Well if you're done here I guess I could go and get the others." As Twilight was heading out the door with spike back on her back she stopped and asked Pinkie something that she almost forgot.

"Hey Pinkie? Has Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrived from Cantorlot yet?"

"Yeah! Like twenty four minutes and thirty seconds ago and thirty one seconds ago and thirty two seconds ago and thirty three seconds ago and…ok, ok I get it, thanks Pinkie. Lets head right on over there Spike, we can't and shouldn't keep Princess Celestia waiting." And with that said Twilight galloped all the way back to her library.

**(At FlutterShy's Cottage)**

"…Ok, this is awkward. So how much longer will…what's her name again will be back?" Andrew asked the group of colorful ponies before him.

"Twilight deary and she said that she'd take twenty to thirty minutes until she got back…it's been twenty five minutes now so I'm sure it won't be too long now." Rarity replied before taking another sip of her tea that FlutterShy was kind enough to offer to everypony. **Woohoo FlutterShy! ^_^**

"Sigh, I feel so hot in this thing! I can't wait to get to the party so that I can take it off." Andrew complained to no one in particular.

"Why don't you just take it off here? It's not like we're gonna hurt you or anything." Rainbow said to Andrew.

"I already said it. NOT. YET." He replied sternly.

"WHY NOT HUH?! Just what are you trying to hide?" Rainbow yelled while trying to yank Andrew's helmet of forcefully and igniting a fury that she had never met before. Andrew quickly grabbed RD's hooves tightly and slammed her to the ground and putting both of her hooves behind her while putting most of his weight on her which was very painful because of the position that she was in.

All of the others gasped loudly at what happened.

"OW! G-Get off me!" Rainbow yelled in pain at the soldier who was fuming with rage at her sudden assault.

"I would suggest that you cool down and NEVER try anything like that again or I just might hurt you next time." And with that said he let go of Rainbow Dash and calmly walked out of the little cottage.

"Now what in tarnation were you thinking Rainbow Dash! You should have known better than to tangle with something that could take down a Manticore with a single knife! Of all the dumb stunts that I've seen you do that one was the dumbest one of all!" Apple Jack said scolding Rainbow Dash.

"Apple Jack is right Rainbow. I'd be surprised if Andrew still wants to be your friend after what just happened." Rarity said giving Rainbow a stern and slightly irritated stare.

"Maybe you should go and apologize to Andrew Rainbow. He did save our lives, if that's ok with you of course." FlutterShy also said to Rainbow Dash in her shy manner.

RD let out a frustrated sigh and without saying another word she got up, went to the door and went outside where she saw Andrew sitting on a rock staring at the evening sky with his gun leaning against the base of the rock. RD slowly trotted towards him and sat a few feet from him.

Several seconds passed before one of them decided to break the awkward moment.

"Look Rainbow, I know you wanted to say sorry for what you did and I accept it. I just don't want any of you to see my face just yet because what you will see might be a shock to you, to any of you. Also, I'm sorry if I hurt you when I acted out of defense and I hope that you can understand that." Andrew said in a light voice while keeping his gaze on the setting sun in the horizon.

"I accept your apology too. It's just that when I meet somepony new I feel so insecure around them…like they would hurt me. I've been bullied a lot when I was in flight school and now I whenever I meet somepony new I think that they might do the same thing as well." After that was said Rainbow broke down in tears and jumped at Andrew giving him a pony version of a hug. He was completely surprised by her sudden action towards him but brushed it off and hugged her back. They stayed there in each other's embrace until they both heard several Aww's. They both turned to the source of the noise and saw the rest of the girls all staring at them from the doorway. Both Rainbow and Andrew quickly let go of each other. Andrew went back to his sky gazing while RD gave threatening stare at her friends in a means of saying "Tell anypony about this and you're dead!" They all got the message and nodded and went back inside.

**(Back at Twilight's library)**

Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were patiently waiting for Twilight's return from Sugar Cube Corner so that Twilight could shed some light on this strange being that she and her friends had found in the Ever Free forest.

"Just what do you think this strange being may be sister?" Asked a dark blue Alicorn who's voice had a sound of authority but also kindness. She had a dark blue coat that was very beautiful and a less darker mane and tail that swayed in the wind if there was any wind but it still moved as if it had a mind of it's own. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that you could ever look into and her cutie mark was of the night sky with a crescent moon on it. She was Princess Luna and she was the younger sister of Princess Celestia and ruler of the night and co-ruler of Equestria.

"I do not know dear sister but of what Twilight wrote she said the it saved them from a Manticore so I am sure that it doesn't mean us any harm." Replied a taller Alicorn who had a snow white coat with the smallest hint of pink in it but you had to look carefully to see it. She had beautiful purple eyes and a similar mane and tail to her sister but it was multicolored having light colors of blue, green and pink in it and also swayed as if it also had a mind of it's own. She was the older sister of Princess Luna and she was the ruler of the day and she was also the co-ruler of Equestria.

After several more minutes of waiting the door opened slowly and Twilight along with Spike beside her entered the room to great them.

"Twilight! My most faithful student. It is good to see you once again." Celestia said to the smaller purple pony who also greeted her.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna! It is good to see you both again as well." Twilight then trotted up to Princess Celestia and gave her a hug who Celestia gladly repaid.

"How has everything been for you Princess Luna?" Twilight asked the Princess of the night.

"Please Twilight, you don't have to be so formal with us. Just call me Luna. Everything has been wonderful but I am still having a bit of trouble with some of the things that are unfamiliar to me but I am managing just fine." Luna replied.

"That's good to hear! Just keep at it and you'll do just fine." Twilight happily said back to her as a compliment.

"Celestia? Have you explained to the town about our new visitor?" Twilight asked Celestia.

"Yes I have and though some of them seem to be a bit hesitant to meet a new being but they all still agreed to be at the party at Sugar Cube Corner." She replied.

"Thank you so much Celestia!" Twilight happily replied.

"So Twilight, what is this being that we have heard about so much?" She then asked the well learned Unicorn.

Twilight then explained to both Princesses about Andrew and of what she knew about him. Ranging from how he saved them to how he killed the Manticore **(that word just doesn't sound so…I don't know but I don't like it, Manticore)** up to the part when he refused to show them his face or anything.

"Hmm, he seems like a very nice person but he is also keeping some secrets from you. I'm sure he has his reasons and we must respect it." Celestia said while she was pondering something. Apparently she was thinking about how Twilight described him and it unsettled her slightly. What even made her think even more was the weapon that Twilight said he used. If Twilight's description of the weapon was correct then it would be capable of wounding or even…killing somepony without even having to touch them, but if he was brave enough to put his life on the line to save them then he was ok in her book.

After some minutes of Twilight talking to Luna about nothing too important there was a knock at the door. Twilight excused her self and went to open the door and there all of her friends including Andrew.

"Girls! What are you all doing here?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Well since somepony never came back we all decided to come here instead of just waiting around doing nothing." Rainbow replied to her in a bored voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Why don't you all come inside and have a seat before we head on over to Pinkie's place?" Twilight said to them and let them in.

They all entered and greeted the Princesses and only Andrew was left to enter.

"Come on in Andrew. I'd like you to meet the Princesses." Twilight said to him.

Andrew had to duck down a bit to enter the library and what he saw was amazing. Two Alicorns, a very tall white one who was about his height if you didn't include her horn and a smaller one who would reach to about his chest in height if the horn wasn't included too. He didn't know why but to him they were actually kind of attractive looking to him.

"_Wow, they look hot…wait…what did I just say?"_

**Dear Celestia! Another long chapter and then some. Once again I am very sorry for taking so long to update my story. I was asked to help in the preparations of a wedding and that's taking up most of my time. I am damn lucky that I get to got to go to so much weddings I am telling you all. Well I hope that you all liked it and I am planning to post a oneshot story soon so keep a look out. It will be in the crossover section and it will be with Dragon Ball GT and My Little Pony. Don't judge me because I watch DBZ or GT, ok? Thanks and later! ^_^**


	4. Memories and Love

**Author Notes: It's been a while since I've been on this site and I am telling all of you that it doesn't feel very good. It's like I've become addicted to reading or something like that…or I just can't stay away from the ponies for too long…especially Luna and Celestia. Here's the continuation of "My Little Juggernaut" that many of you have been waiting so long for.**

**P.s A pole on who the main character should be in my crossover is on my profile so check it out…I'll be removing it by the time the next chapter of my story is up so vote now! The three that I have in mind are: Perfect Form Cell or Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Note: For those who haven't seen Dragon Ball GT or don't see it, Gogeta is the strongest one in the entire Dragon Ball series. I'd say invincible. I've also edited and corrected the mistakes in the other chapters and added a few things to them. Only a few small things though. Well, without any further delays here is chapter four! Enjoy! :-D Also, the wedding was a disaster so now they had to schedule another one. No, it's nothing like the wedding at Cantorlot with the Changelings and stuff like that. But there was a fight and I have a black eye at the moment but apart from that I am just fine. I also kicked some random guy in the nuts so yay for me and an ouch for him. "Yay and Ouch."**

_(This is thought)_

(This is speech)

"Uhh…hi?" Andrew said to both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as he stood there in the doorway like an idiot. Both Celestia and Luna were now in the presence of the very being that Twilight had told them about and what they saw before them was surprising to say the least. They had expected something strange but not like this. They both even heard the compliment that had said mentally towards them and they were both slightly blushing. Twilight saw this and asked them if they were ok.

"Celestia? Luna? Are you two ok? Both of your cheeks are red." She asked.

Celestia was the first one to come out of the slight shock.

"N-no need to worry Twilight. We are just fine." Celestia replied to the well learned pony. Twilight continued to stare at Celestia for a few more seconds before taking her mentor's word for it and shrugging it off. At that time Luna decided to come out of her state of shock and addressed the being before her.

"So you are the creature who saved Twilight and her friends from a Manticore? Permit me to ask but where did you come from?" The night princess asked Andrew.

Andrew was silent for a few seconds before answering. **A/N: What? Being in front of the rulers of Equestria and the ones that control both the sun and the moon will leave you thinking. Won't it?**

"I came from a place called Earth. More specifically the United State of America." He replied.

"America? Earth? I have never heard of such a place. Have you sister?" Luna asked Celestia.

"Neither have I Luna…Andrew, would you care to take a seat and tell us more about yourself and where you came from?" Celestia asked him.

"I guess. I have nothing better to do at the moment." He and the rest of the ponies move to large sofa in a corner of Twilight's library so that he could finally say what the mane six have been eager to hear from since they met him. At that time Twilight had the same note pad and pencil out once again so that she could write down and record all that she heard about Andrew's species in hopes of learning more about him. **A/N: And they are gonna learn a lot. Especially about human nature.**

When they were all seated Andrew was just about to tell his story when Twilight came up with a better idea than having him retell most of his life.

"Andrew? I have an even better idea. Why don't you let us enter your mind so that we may see your memories for ourselves." She asked.

"And just how exactly does that work?" Andrew asked her.

"It's very simple and it's completely painless, you can trust me." She said reassuring him.

"You have nothing to fear Andrew. We shall only look into your memories and if you do not wish for us to look into your personal life then we shall not." Luna then said reassuring Andrew even more. Something about her just made him feel calm and relaxed whenever he looks at her. He couldn't tell what but he felt as if he could trust her.

"O-ok then. As long as you don't look into my personal life as say will." He replied.

"You have our word Andrew." Celestia then said. With that out of the way Celestia's and Luna's horn began to glow different colors. Celestia's horn had a golden aura around it while Luna's horn had a bright blue aura.

"_Now that's something. Oh, too bright. _He mentally said and shielded his eyes with his hand. After a few seconds the light dimmed and when he could see the first thing that he noticed was that all of the ponies were gone. All except for Spike who was snacking on a bowl of gems.

**(In Andrew's memories)**

Celestia and Luna along with the mane six were flouting in an endless void that would resemble what some thought what death looked like. Just an endless void with nothing except for you and your thoughts.

"W-where are we?" FlutterShy said breaking the eternal silence.

"We are inside Andrew's subconscious little one. Do not be afraid for nothing can harm us here." Luna said to the scared little Pegasus.

"Hey! Look over there!" Rainbow shouted calling everypony's attention to a bright light not too far from where they were.

"_Just what I was looking for." _Celestia said. She moved over to the light and vanished inside of it.

"Where'd Celestia go?" Twilight asked everypony.

"Do not be alarmed Twilight Sparkle. She has entered Andrew's memory stream and is currently viewing his past life. Why don't we join her?" Luna said. Everypony present nodded and moved over to the light that was in front of them. It took a while for Twilight, Apple Jack and Rarity to make there way over to the light seeing as how they didn't have any flight experience. But Pinkie made it seem as if it was so easy that even a foul could do it. She doing a dog paddle and was making progress Twilight, AJ and Rarity had a harder time trying to mimic Pinkie Pie. Twilight moved away from the light while Rarity made no progress at all and Apple Jack was randomly moving about doing front and back flips while kicking her legs about in vain.

"Could one of you help me out here because I think I'm just about to call it quits." Apple Jack said as her face took a green color signaling that she's just about to bring up her lunch.

"BWAHAHAHA! Oh Apple Jack, you should see your face right now. PRICELESS!" Rainbow said laughing.

To Luna the sight before her was very amusing. She gad to bite her bottom lip just not to end up like Rainbow Dash. Even she admitted that the look on Apple Jack's face was indeed very funny. After a few more seconds of RD's endless laughing and AJ's puke green face Twilight came up with an idea. She stopped her kicking and her horn began to glow and she started to move towards the light but before she entered the light to the memory stream she used her magic to grab a hold of Rarity and Apple Jack and moved them towards her but not before tuning Apple Jack the right way up before she emptied all of her contents inside of Andrew. He definitely wouldn't be happy if that happened. After all of that they all entered the memory stream to join Celestia.

When they entered the light the first thing that they all heard was somepony yelling to take cover and after that a loud explosion was heard.

"Eeep!" FlutterShy half shouted.

"What the buck was that?" Rainbow asked slightly scared. All of the ponies had entered one of Andrew's most recent memories. It was when he was sent on a possible suicide mission to eliminate one of the most wanted terrorists in Russia. Albrecht Schneider. Andrew was currently half way through t his mission when his entire team was pinned down by a crap ton of RPG's and two tanks. **A/N: Too much? **They had taken cover behind a thick reinforced steel wall but it was slowly crumbling down.

"We can't stay here for too long! We gotta find a way around all of that!" One of Andrew's guys yelled. It was Mike.

"Just how do you intend on doing that smart ass?!" Brandon shouted back.

"Easy. YOU'RE THE MAIN TARGET!" Andrew shouted and bolted to the left while Mike went to the right.

"FUCK YOU GUYS! I HOPE THE TWO OF DIE! ASSHOLES!" Brandon screamed at his so called partners.

"Just how the fuck do they expect me to…HECK YEAH!" Brandon said happily and picked up an air strike marker canister that was for them.

"Just what I needed. Lets see what those fuckers think about this." He said and pulled the pin on the canister and threw it between the tanks. He heard a couple of Russian soldiers shout something followed by several loud explosions and the sound a splattering meat. When everything quieted down Brandon decided to take a peak and saw the mess that he had made. The tanks were close to unrecognizable and the Russian troops were nowhere to be seen. After three short seconds a single disembodied arm fell right in front of Brandon and he was slightly startled by it by soon began to silently laugh to himself.

"Hahahaha. Lets see Andrew or Mike try to top that!" He said joyfully and came out from behind the broken wall to marvel at his destruction.

"Nice work by taking them all out by yourself Brandon. But you've still got a lot to learn." Andrew said walking up to Brandon pointing at the very man who they were sent to kill who was still alive. A shoot rang out and the left section of Albrecht's head went SPLAT! Mike decided that he would at least get one kill and that it would be one to be remembered.

"That's how it's done!" Mike said walking up to Andrew and Brandon.

"Remember that you were the only one who used to be a sniper Mike." Andrew reminded Mike.

"You're just jealous that you weren't the one to kill him." Mike replied.

**(End of memory)**

Everypony was speechless because of what they had witnessed. Rarity had fainted when she saw the disembodied arm. Apple Jack finally threw up. Twilight was in utter shock and had her mouth wide open. FlutterShy was crying while being comforted by Pinkie Pie who was also crying and had her mane and tail straight. RD was just standing there wide eyed not moving an inch. Luna was looking away with disgust on her face and Celestia had on her usual poker face.

"I see that this is the life that our new friend lived. I hope that none of the other citizens of Equestria ever have to see or endure something such as this." Celestia said with a slightly shaky voice.

Rainbow had finally gotten over her initial shock and was deep in thought.

"This is what he does? I better be more careful when I'm around him. I've seen how made he could get and how fast…I've even seen how fast he took down that Manticore and now this? This is just crazy! I hope that I don't get him mad ever again." She said remembering how easily Andrew had overpowered her back at FlutterShy's cottage.

"P-please Celestia. I don't want to see anymore. I just want to go home." Twilight said to Celestia with a few tears in her eyes. Celestia saw how broken her closest friend and student was and how all of her friends were and even her sister and nodded and in an instant they were all back in the library. Everypony sat in silence until they heard a light snore. They all turned there heads towards the source of the sound and saw that Andrew was sleeping on the couch. What they all noticed was that his helmet was on the ground beside him and they could all see his face. He had pure black hair that was neatly trimmed. Not that usual military buzz cut but a regular trim. He had a well chiseled chin that had a small scar running across his left cheek. What caught there attention was the metal like plating that was over the right side of most of his head except for his eye that was closed. They saw that his skin was a bit paler around the borderings of the metal plating and the beginning or the end of a scar was visible above the metal plating on his forehead. It went over his right eyelid and ended or began at the bottom. **A/N: It's like when acid is spilt on your face and you have to cover it with that piece of metal so no one see's your burnt face. **The mane six were astonished by his appearance while the Princesses were blushing heavily.

"_Why do I feel this way towards him? We only just met and I've even seen his past and I still can't help it that I feel as though I…I love him." _Celestia thought.

"_I sense how you feel the about him sister and even I can't help myself but feel the same." _Luna responded to Celestia telepathically.

"_You too Luna? Could it be that he is…the Prince that we have been waiting for, for so long?" _Celestia asked.

"_He could be Tia. I just want to make it clear that it is indeed love that I feel for him." _Luna replied.

"_Me too Luna."_

"So that's why he didn't want any of us to his face. It sure does look painful." AJ said.

"It does. How do you think this happened to him sister?" Luna asked Celestia.

"I wish I knew but I am sure that he was probably injured in battle." Celestia said answering Luna's question.

"Is that his mane? It's soooo short! It looks funny on him!" Pinkie said and broke down laughing.

"I have to agree with you on that one Pinkie. It looks hilarious!" Rainbow said also breaking down in a laughing fit.

Twilight, Rarity and FlutterShy just smiled at their friends antics while AJ was quietly chuckling to herself. Even she had to admit that it did look a bit funny.

"Hrrmm." Andrew was starting to wake up due to all the loud laughing that Pinkie and Rainbow were making. Pinkie the most though. He opened his eyes and was greeted with stares from most of the group that were watching him. Celestia's and Luna's eyes widened slightly when they saw Andrew's different colored eyes. One being a light blue and the other being blood red. He sat up and stretch the most that he could because of the suit. Everypony present heard an audible crack of his joints and they all winced with every crack they heard. After a much needed nap Andrew noticed that they were all still staring at him and realized that he wasn't wearing his helmet and his eyes widened at that realization. He made a quick grab for his helmet but was stopped by a hoof it was Luna's. She looked into his eyes as he did hers. He had never seen such beautiful eyes in all his life and couldn't look away. Even Celestia noted that his eyes were quite alluring and she found herself unable to look away. After roughly thirty seconds Luna realized what was happening and quickly let go of Andrew's hand with a deep crimson color covering most of her face. Same for Andrew but his wasn't as red as Luna's. Celestia smiled at what just transpired and thought; "_Maybe he is the one that we have been seeking for after all these years."_

"_Why do I feel this way about them? There different species but I can't help but feel attracted to them. Maybe I should see were this goes." _Andrew thought. Both Celestia and Luna heard him and gave a mental sigh of relief and having a wave of happiness knowing that he would give his feelings a try.

Nopony had noticed what had happened except for Rarity who had a smile on her face seeing that her rulers might have found their Prince like she tried to but failed. _"I hope that I never have to see his face again for as long as I live." _She thought with a face of disgust towards a certain stallion. **A/N: I hate that guy so much! DX**

"I would take it that now would be a good time to go to go to where you all wanted me to go?" Andrew asked with his cheeks still having a slight red tint to them. Pinkie immediately left in a pink blur leaving a very confused soldier behind.

"I swear that I will never get used to seeing her do that." He said plainly which caused all of the ponies in the room to giggle slightly.

"Wait. Before we go, Andrew? Where'd Spike go?" Twilight asked him.

"Who?" He asked back.

"Spike…the dragon." She said dryly.

"Oh, you mean the little purple guy. He went upstairs saying something about it being past his bed time or something like that." He replied.

"So he went to bed? That's good to know. At least I won't have to be carrying around a sleeping dragon on my back all night." Twilight said. They all waited there in complete silence for several seconds until Andrew broke the silence by saying; "I feel awkward." That caused everypony to laugh including both Princesses and a few chuckles from Andrew.

"Let us be off then." Celestia said and everypony set out towards the Sugar Cube Corner. Andrew had decided to leave his M60 behind knowing that he wouldn't need it but still took his knife and Desert Eagle with him for safety measures. He also removed all ammunition from the weapon knowing that Spike is probably near the age of about seven to eight years and usually children or in this case dragons around that age tend to want to touch nearly anything they see and he didn't want to come back to find dragon brains splattered all over the wall. **Did I forgot to mention the Desert Eagle in earlier chapters?** **That's bad writing. ****L**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter because the next one should be up be next week Wednesday the latest. The audience groans. 0.0 What? Too long? I have a life too you know. Until next time my fellow readers. P.s Don't forget about the poll that I have set up. I have also been thinking on if I should keep the story as a oneshot or if I should make it like all the other stories and break it down into chapters. We'll see what happens. Later! **


	5. Inconveniences

**I have really got to stop making promises that I can't keep. Sorry for those who were waiting for chapter five of "My Little Juggernaut". I'm halfway trough with the chapter but I ended up hitting a brick wall so yeah, I don't really have much ideas right now so it will take longer to get ch. five posted. Reason is because I will be adding a friend of mine to the story. I hope that I didn't cause any inconvenience. Later. **


	6. The Party

**A/N: And I'm back! I don't have anything to say except for sorry for taking so long to update…sorry…****L**

_(This is thought)_

(This is speech)

The group of ponies plus human were making there way to Sugar Cube Corner for a night of fun and hard partying knowing Pinkie Pie. They were all walking in complete silence until Rarity spoke up.

"Andrew? I've been wanting to ask this for so long now. Why are you still wearing…that? Surely you will not need it here of all places. Also, why such fashion? You must have a better model than that one." She said.

"I prefer to be safe than sorry and this is the only model that we have. You don't really care about looks when you're trying to stay alive you know." He answered.

"I see. I would still recommend something more fashionable though." Rarity said to him.

"So Andrew. How come you're still sane after all of that?" AJ asked him.

"After what? War? Not everybody has a strong mind. I guess I was just lucky to still BE sane after such things that I have seen. Others would just end up in a hospital for the mentally insane after just a few weeks out on the field." He replied.

"_He is mentally strong, very strong indeed. I wonder if he is physically fit too? If he is then that would be wonderful. I could try a spell that I haven't used in such long time. I just hope that he agrees to it." _Luna said mentally.

"_I heard what you were thinking Luna and I agree with you. It may be a good idea to try." _Celestia said.

After a few more minutes of small talk the entire group made it to Sugar Cube Corner. To Andrew the place looked like a giant ginger bread house. Heck, it even smelled like one.

"So I would take it that this is the Sugar Cube Corner that you all have been talking about?" Andrew asked the group directing the question mostly to Twilight.

"Yes. Now I think we are already late for your own party as it is so lets-Now wait just a second there Twilight. It may be my party but that still means ladies first…or mares first in this case." Andrew said stopping Twilight just as she was going to enter.

"Why thank you Andrew. Rarity was right about you. You truly are a gentle colt." Twilight responded with a very happy smile on her face. Andrew waited for all of the ponies to enter but when it came to the Celestia's turn she thanked Andrew for his hospitality.

"I and my sister are very happy of your ways Andrew. We may be right about you." Celestia said and walked into the building leaving Andrew standing by the doorway dumbstruck.

"_Now what did she mean by that? Hmm, I guess I'll ask her after the party." _He mentally said to himself. Andrew continued to stand by the doorway mentally talking to himself until Rainbow came out to ask him what was taking him so long.

"Hey Andrew? Are you gonna come in now or are you just going to stand there? We've been waiting for you for like…EVER!" She said to him.

"What? Oh yeah sorry about that. I was just thinking over some things and I guess I got side tracked. I'm coming in." He said and entered the building. When he entered all the lights were off and he didn't see anybody anywhere.

When he tried looking for the light switch all of the lights instantly turned on and the next thing that he heard was "**SURPRISE!**"

"Ahh! W-what is all of this?" Andrew asked shocked by the sudden noise of about seventy to a hundred different ponies that were before him. He looked at all the ponies surprised while they all looked back at him surprised themselves. Some were whispering to each other saying and asking "What is that?" "Beats me." or "Do you think it's friendly?" "Of coarse it is you dodo." Another pony said.

"_D-damn. Wait…did Twilight say that the entire town is usually invited to these parties? Now how in the world did they all fit in here?" _Andrew thought as he was taking in every single thing that he saw from the streamers to the cake that was on the table to the far left of the room.

"Soooo? Do you like, huh, huh, huh?!" Pinkie asked getting a bit too close to Andrew.

"Wow. Ok there Pinkie, settle down. Yeah, I do like…heck I love it! This place looks great! Thanks Pinkie. I really mean it." He said looking at the pink party pony. Pinkie Pie was so happy that she couldn't even talk. Instead she busted out her party cannon and with out any warning shoot a face full of confetti at Andrew who wasn't fast enough to move. He stumbled slightly but tripped over something. All the ponies gasped loudly after that.

"_Great. I just had to go and fall. I guess I should have left my armor back at the library but instead I got get up with this heavy thing on." _Andrew said to himself as he was about to get up but realized that he was laying on something…soft?

"Hmm, that's strange. The last time I checked the floor wasn't tha…" Andrew immediately stopped talking after he saw who he was on top of.

"Crap! I am so sorry about that Celestia!" Andrew said as he got up slowly. Celestia had a look of surprise paired with red hot blushing cheeks.

"Here, let me help you up." Andrew offered as he picked up Celestia with ease. She gasped when he picked her up bridal style and set her down on a near by chair. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Even Luna had her look of amazement as well. _"He just picked her up like it was nothing! He is strong. Possibly strong enough to withstand the spell."_

"Sorry about that. I just did what I thought was right." Andrew said rubbing the back of his head.

"It is forgiven. I didn't think that you were that strong though." Celestia said as she used her tail to cover the lower half of her body. She didn't want anypony and especially Andrew to see the wet spot that she had made after Andrew had set her down. _"Oh. I've got to control myself. I can't be getting wet like this." _Celestia said as her horn glowed and she levitated a cup to her mouth while unknown to everypony she also used a spell to dry up the wet spot beneath her.

"Well that was random. Wait! Aren't we suppose to be partying?" Pinkie asked looking at **you**. **You: "Yes?"** "Then what are we waiting for? Lets get this party started! Pinkie shouted. DJ P0N3 aka Vinyl Scratch began playing **"Spin that record Vinyl Scratch"** as lights of all different colors lighted up the dance floor and everypony cheered before heading for said dance floor.

"PARTY TIME!" Rainbow shouted and grabbed Apple Jack and headed for the dance floor. Twilight decided that she would prefer to just sit over by the snack table and watch. Rarity went to mingle amongst the few high class ponies that resided in Pony Ville. FlutterShy found the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pinkie Pie was going about the place in a pink blur serving snacks and refreshments to her guests. Andrew was currently with Luna and Celestia at one of the seats.

"So this Discord dragon guy was giving everyone a hard time when he was on the throne? Dang. The one that scares me isn't him or Nightmare Moon, it's those changeling things you're both talking about. Stealing love? That's just wrong. I sure hope that I never run into one of those." Andrew said and drank his punch.

"Yes, the changelings are formidable foes and are of a great threat to Equestria but thanks to my niece Cadence and her husband Shining Armor, Twilight' brother they were able to defeat her and banish her and her entire army from Equestria. At least I hope so and they don't return." Celestia said remembering the events that transpired at Cantorlot not too long ago.

"That does sound crazy indeed. Well if they do come back you don't gotta worry because you got me now! I'll protect the two of you!" Andrew said sounding a bit slurry. Apparently Pinkie secretly put alcohol into Andrew' drink and it being his fifth cup and him being a light weight it didn't take too long for him to feel the effects of it.

"I am very happy to hear that Andrew. It's good to know that we have you by our side." Luna said laughing at Andrew's drunk antics.

"_He sure is strange when he gets drunk isn't he sister? It's actually quite funny." _Luna said laughing at Andrew when he tripped over his feet.

"_Yes he is. I've never seen any…one as he would say get this drunk so fast. We should try to keep the alcohol away from him at the next party." _Celestia said before helping Andrew up with her magic after seeing him struggling to get up. _"Though I have to say that he is very heavy with his armor on. I'm surprised that he's even able to stand very much walk or run in it."_

"Thanks but I could have got up on my own. Hey, how about the three of us head on over to the dance floor and dance all night?" Andrew asked both Celestia and Luna before grabbing them both by their hooves and leading them to the dance floor before any of them could respond. Once again Celestia began to blush and get wet again and Luna was blushing right as Andrew grabbed them.

"_Not again. Do I want him to rut me that bad?" _Celestia asked herself as Andrew led them to the dance floor while trying to get through the other ponies that were blocking him. _"When ever he touches me it feels like I'm walking on clouds." _Luna said before the three of them got to the center of the dance floor.

"HEY DJ! YOU GOT ANY ROMANTIC SONGS?!" Andrew shouted gaining the attention of not only Vinyl but everypony present.

"Got it! One slow song coming up!" She said and switched the music. Immediately the music started with a slow romantic feel to it. Most if the ponies left the Dance floor to give couples the room to dance and especially for the Princesses and soldier.

"May I have the honor of this dance ladies?" Andrew asked extending both arms for Celestia and Luna. "Three dancing a slow song? I don't think that'll go too well." Luna said while deciding whether or not to take Andrew up on is offer. "Don't be so shy Lulu. I'd be glad to take you up on your offer Andrew and I'm sure Luna would too." Celestia said looking at Luna with a smirk. "Celestia!" Luna said and looked at Andrew who already had Celestia' hoof in his hand. She slowly put her hoof onto Andrew' hand and they started to dance. Andrew was drunk but he was surprisingly a very good dancer even while wearing his armor. Their dance was mostly slow but elegant moves that involved mostly very close dancing mostly with Andrew coming so close to Celestia' and Luna' faces that they could feel his breath, to him spinning them and throwing each of them in the air and catching them with ease. After the song ended everypony was cheering and whistling loudly to their performance and a few threw roses at them. Andrew caught two of the roses and gave one each to Celestia and Luna. They were both blushing so intensely that they though that they were going to faint at that moment.

"Wow! That was so cool! The way the three of you danced was just so awesome! Andrew would be like this and Luna would be like this while Celestia would be doing this and-You all were pretty good if I had to say so myself!" RD and AJ said.

"Indeed you were! It was just splendid to see the three of you dance like that. You were all so elegant and so graceful. It was just wonderful! Rarity said after finishing off her drink.

"Yes they were Rarity. It was spectacular! What do you think FlutterShy?" Twilight agreed with Rarity then asked FlutterShy.

"Oh, well, it was very good! I really liked it!" She said digging the ground with a hoof.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS AMAZING! Andrew, Celestia and Luna were all great! A tray of cupcakes for all you on me!" Pinkie said and produced said tray of cupcakes out of nowhere.

"I'm not even gonna ask how she did that because I already know what you're all going to tell me." Andrew said taking a cupcake and eating it. The instant he bit into it he felt as if he had just died and went to heaven. It was just right, not too sweet and not too…too…it was just right. "T-this is just-wow! This is amazing Pinkie! Do you have more?" Andrew asked looking as if he was about to go into a sugar rush.

"Yeah! Here's a whole tray just for you!" She said and once again pulled a tray full on cupcakes out of nowhere.

"Heck yeah! Pass it right on over!" He said and started to stuff his face with full of cupcakes. After his sixteenth cupcake, "Oh. I don't feel so good…Hrrmmg!" He quickly put his hand to his mouth and ran outside which was followed by violent vomiting. Luckily for the ponies inside they didn't hear anything due to the music and were spared the sight of seeing the partly digested cupcakes that Andrew brought up. **A/N: NASTY!**

"Andrew? Are you ok?" Luna said coming outside after roughly two minutes.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me a few sec-BLAGH!" Andrew was stopped mid sentence by more violent vomiting. Luna' face went a bit pale when she saw that and said, "O-ok then, I'll be inside." and she quickly went back inside before she had to join Andrew too.

"Is he going to be alright? Oh I hope so." FlutterShy said with worry in her voice.

"I think he'll be good but he might be a bit weak after what I just…saw." Luna said before putting a hoof to her mouth in attempt to not throw up.

"I guess I shouldn't have given him so much cupcakes. We all know the saying, "Too much is never too good!" Pinkie said and hopped into the kitchen returning with another punch bowl.

**(One and a half hour later)**

It's getting a bit late. I think I'll be heading home now. See you all tomorrow." Rainbow said a flew out the door followed by the rest of the residents of Pony Ville.

"RD's right. I gotta wake up mighty early tomorrow to buck those apples and get them to the market. Goodnight everypony…hey FlutterShy! Why don't you come along with me? Your house is just past my farm." AJ said waiting for FlutterShy by the door.

"Ok. Thanks for the offer Apple Jack. Goodnight." FlutterShy said and both she and AJ left.

"I must be heading home too. I have a big order to get done by tomorrow and I'm already behind as it is. Goodnight everypony, hope to see you all tomorrow." Rarity said and left.

"Bye Rarity! Well I guess I should be heading out too now. I just hope I don't get home and find Spike reading one of those clo-I mean horror stories, heheh." Twilight said and quickly left.

"Bye Twilight! Sweet dreams…dream about cupcakes!" Pinkie said and began to clean up.

"That was very enjoyable wasn't it Luna?" Celestia said turning from Pinkie.

"It was sister. I think we should be heading back to the castle now though. We've been gone long enough. Andrew would you care to…he's asleep." Luna said looking at Andrew who had passed out on the chair…drooling. **A/N: LOL XD**

"Well I'm not surprised that he fell asleep after all that he did and not to mention the alcohol that had a hoof in all of it too…should we take him with us?" Celestia said looking at Luna for the answer.

"SISTER! You certainly don't mean we'll do…it with him while he's asleep!" Luna responded with a light blush present.

"No, no Luna. I didn't mean that…but you seem to be the one who would want that by the look on your face." Celestia said putting on her usual smirk.

"C-CELETIA…even if we do take him with us were would he sleep? We don't have any guest rooms and the tower is too crowded for him to sleep peacefully." Luna said looking at Celestia. "He could sleep with us Luna. In my room, just the three of us." Celestia said causing Luna' eyes to widen and turn her face from Celestia and look at Andrew _"He is very handsome…and very strong. I bet he could rut me all night long." _Luna said mentally. Now it was Celestia's turn to be surprised. "LUNA! I didn't think you were that horny!" Celestia said wide eyed to her sister.

…Luna couldn't even say anything after realizing that Celestia had just heard what she had said.

"It's ok Luna. You are not the only one who wishes to be with him." Celestia said comforting Luna with a hug.

"I know Celly, I know." Luna said and both there horns glowed as they disappeared along with Andrew leaving Pinkie Pie who was listening in on every single word.

"WOW! After hearing all of that I think I'm horny too…what does that mean?" Pinkie asked looking you the reader.

**I'm very sorry for not updating in such a long time. Sorry about that too genralc 46. I ain't forgotten about you bro. Later…and I ain't dead…yet I guess…for some reason I ain't that scared of dying…that still doesn't mean that I'll be like some other people who would go all suicidal…that's just wrong. The Dragon Ball GT crossover is also up too so check it out!**


End file.
